Motoko Nitghmares
by BNNM040
Summary: Finlly rewritten, from the One and Only. Motoko has Nightmare has caused her to attack her firends afther that she is told that she is missing something. Now she's in search of it hopeing it'll end this nightmare for good. please R


-1All rights reserved to Ken Akamatsu for the story of love hina

Prologue 

_Dreams are never meant to come true._

_At least, that's what Motoko thought as she trained she sword skills. Motoko was indeed a powerful warrior, yet she lacked something. She who have devoted herself to the blade had failed to face her greatest truth. The part of her that was missing was…_

_Motoko a finished her morning work-out, she then sheathed her sword and sat against the railing to feel a gentle breeze blow across her face. She smiled as she looked toward the pleasant view outside the Hinata Inn. _

"_Motoko" called a distant voice. Motoko quickly looked around the laundry deck… no one to be seen anywhere… "Motoko" called the voice again. A drop of sweat rolled down her cheeks as she walked to the center of the deck. Again the voice called again, but in a fainter - more distant- tone, Motoko looked back toward the landscape… Nothing but a black void._

"_Motoko… Motoko… Motoko" The voices called all over the place this time. Motoko shook and tried to unsheathe her blade, but it was stuck. Motoko kept pulling harder and harder to pull out her blade._

"_rggg…unnn…" She kept at it until she finally got it out. She then took her stance and shouted into the void "Come on! Give me all you got!" All of a sudden Motoko saw everyone from the Hinata Inn standing around her facing away from her. She could hear all of them mumbling something._

_The area where Keitaro, Shinobu, and Naru where Motoko can she phrases as; "What a freak carrying a sword like that!" "What dose she think she's doing?" "humph! She's nothing, just a movie star wanna be!". Motoko tried to ask them 'Why are you saying such things', but she then realized she couldn't speak nor move 'What's going on!?'._

_More voices from Su and Kitsune "And here I thought she was fun, pathetic!" "Hmmmm… No wonder no guys don't like her!" Motoko's blade shook as she tried to move. The taunts never shopped, then they buried themselves into her head. Some tears flowed out of her eyes for she couldn't stop the taunts._

_Motoko then let out a large scream, as her body began to move. She then swung her sword to sword the image of Keitaro. The blade cut though the image and vanished. Naru, Kitsune and Su were then next ones to fall before her blade. Finally all that was left was Shinobu's image._

_Motoko raised her blade over her head and swung her blade as hard as she could. But before the blade came all the way down it was stopped by someone with large red scarf. "S-Sora!?" The man looked at her with an evil glare. He was holding the blade with his bare hand. Both his hand and her blade shook as the blood dripped down the steel blade then onto the deck… _

"…_Motoko!…" He called. _Motoko slowly opened her eyes, staring at the floor 'A dream?' She asked herself. At that moment a drop of blood hit the floor. Motoko's eyes then opened widely and looked up and saw to her horror, that Sora was really holding the blade right over the frightened Shinobu.

"I-is she awake!?" asked a frightened Keitaro who was backed up to the railing. Motoko stared at her blade still shaking. Sora asked "Can you let go of your blade?" Motoko snapped out of and looked up toward Sora "…o-ok" She then released the blade's handle as did Sora. The sword hit the floor and Motoko looked around herself. She saw the girls around her.

She then placed her hand over her head and started shaking again "Oh my god… Did I just?" She then tumbled a bit falling back, though she caught herself on the railing.

Sora lowered his hand and allowed the blood to drip until he said "I never knew any could do that…" Sora looked at his palm and the scar on it "… I never thought anyone could fight in there sleep". Keitaro then stood up and helped Naru, Kitsune and Su also stood up. Sora then helped Shinobu up with his clean hand. Motoko looked at everyone and asked in a trembling voice "I-is everyone… ok?" Sora sighed "Aside from my hand and Naru's leg, everyone's ok" no one else said anything "I hit Naru!?" Motoko asked, Sora was already wrapping up his hand with some cloth of his shirt "Not hit, nicked".

Motoko saw a piece of cloth was cut from Naru's right leg a some blood under it. She looked up and saw that everyone was leaving.

"Wow Motoko even I could have gotten hurt by that" proclaimed Su as she walked down the steps. Shinobu, and Kitsune then followed, but Kitsune giving he an slight glare before she went all the way. Keitaro help Naru get down stares. Keitaro looked toward Motoko "You take care of yourself ok?"

All that was left was the Confused Motoko and the calm Sora. Motoko looked down and said with a gloom tone "Just go with the rest of them" Motoko looked away. Sora smiled and walked to her "From what I see your missing something" Motoko's attention was caught by the phrase. "What do you mean?" asked Motoko who still wasn't looking at him.

Motoko glanced over at him to see that he was 5cm from nose to nose. Motoko blushed "ummm…Wha…." Motoko could stand anyone being this close to her "I can see it" said Sora in a more graceful tone. Motoko's eyes squinted as she tried to put more distance between them, Sora continued "You're definitely missing **it**" Motoko blushed more from being so close to a boy.

"Missing what?" was the only thing she was barely able to say. Sora let out a sinister smile and then stood up, and walked away "That's something for you to find out".

Motoko sat there for a moment. She was confused, though nobody really under stood what he's talking about half the time. She sighed and gleamed at the thought from someone being so close to her -aside from Keitaro's perverted attacks-.

She stood up and began to wonder what she was missing. Motoko rested herself on the railing and looked toward the ocean. What Sora had told her repeated it's self in her head. She felt unbalanced and slumped down until her chin rested on her crossed arms 'I can't be missing anything… can I?'

-Later That Night-

Dinner had been finished being prepared and everyone sat at that table. Keitaro looked around that table, then asked "What do you think was wrong with Motoko today?" Everyone one look toward Keitaro. Sora then asked him "Is Motoko known for sleepwalking?" Naru replied "Well… No she isn't" Keitaro felt left out from Sora's question overshadowing his. "Hmmmm… I see" Sora stood up and walked off.

"Sora-san!" Shinobu called out "aren't you going to eat?" Sora answered without turning back "I finished". They then Looked and saw and empty plate where Sora had been sitting. "Wow! Fast eater" Su happily said.

Sora walked towards the laundry deck, then the hall where Motoko's room was. Once he got to the door where her room was he noticed a note. Sora then grabbed it and read it.

"… That idiot…"

-Somewhere in a mountain-

Motoko walked up to a small cabin outside of town in at the peak of a with a waterfall roaring next to it "I'll stay here for the night" she told herself. Motoko entered the cabin, it was a simple log cabin mildly furnished with a bed, desk, and a stove. Motoko smiled as she set her backpack and sword on the side. She then threw herself on the bed hurting her back since she had forgotten how hard it was when she didn't put a futon on it.

"Owww" She groaned as she rubbed he back after turning to the side 'maybe I'll be here longer then I thought'. She rolled over a bit only to fall off the bed. Hitting the floor face first was painful. Motoko then rolled in pain all over the floor cursing at the same time.

A short while later after the pain was gone she laid on her back and began to wonder again, about what she was missing. Motoko hadn't realized that she had exhausted herself until she had finally pasted out on the floor.


End file.
